Strip Poker
by troublesome-love
Summary: Time skip Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura play strip poker, but why does Sasuke keep winning? If you read closely then there’s some SasuSaku. One Shot Sasuke might be OOC. No flames


**Summary:** -Time skip- Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura play strip poker. If you read closely then there's some SasuSaku. -One Shot- Sasuke might be OOC. -No flames-

**Author's note: **This is my first fan fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Strip Poker**

"Well, I'm out," Shikamaru sighed, as he put his cards on the table.

"Me two," announced Ino.

"Same here!" pouted Naruto.

"S… same," Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata, why did you agree to play poker?" Ino question.

"STRIP POKER!" Naruto yelled.

Ino sighed, "Yes, Naruto, we all know, after all we're all playing."

"Umm… well, Naruto was… n… nice enough to invite me," Hinata mumbled.

"Can we get on with the game now, losers?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever Teme!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura looked down at the four queens and five in her hands.

"I'm in," she announced, after all, what was the chance that Sasuke had a better hand then her. "Get ready to give me that shirt of your Sasuke." Sakura placed her cards on the table.

"Four queens and a five," she smiled.

Sasuke smirked and laid his cards face up on the table.

"Full house."

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"A…a full… house?" Sakura couldn't believe it; Sasuke had gotten a full house!

"Ok Sakura, I'll be having your skirt now," Sasuke said holding out his hand.

Sakura sighed. She stood up and took off her skirt, revealing her red lace thong. (Lol) Sakura handed her white skirt over to Sasuke.

"Here!" she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke smiled. (So unlike him… oh, sorry for interrupting)

Sakura sat back down, Naruto and Shikamaru both slightly giggled. Sakura death glared them both; she was slightly pouting.

"Let's just deal the cards!" Sakura demanded.

"Fine, calm down, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yeah Sakura, don't get your thongs in a bunch!" Naruto cracked.

"N… Naruto-kun… that's not very nice," Hinata mumbled.

"What? What did I do?" Naruto questioned.

"You were making f… fun of Sakura-Chan," Hinata answered, with a frown.

"Well _she's _the one wearing a THONG!" Naruto replied.

"Can we get on with the game you two?" asked an annoyed Ino.

"Oh, oh yeah! Let's play!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

Shikamaru sighed.

"This is so troublesome…" he muttered.

Sakura finished dealing out the cards; everybody took a good look at the cards in their hands.

"Dammit! I got nothing again!" Naruto complained.

"So does that mean you're out again?" Ino asked.

Naruto sighed in disappointment, "Yeah…"

"Well that's great cause I'm in!" Ino rejoiced.

"S… same here…" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm out," said a non-caring Shikamaru.

"I'm… in!" Sakura announced, while death glaring Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked once again, "Me too."

Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke all placed their cards face up on the table, revealing their hands. They all exchanged looks at each other's cards. Sakura her fist on the table out of anger.

"Dammit! Sasuke wins again!" she screamed.

Sasuke basked in his own glory for a few moments.

"Well then girls, you'd all better give me or tops now," Sasuke said, arrogantly.

The girls sighed, as they all took off their tops and threw them at Sasuke.

"Shall we play another round?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled.

"Of course!" she said. "There's no way you can win three times in a row!"

** 1 Hour Later **

"Well that's another win for me," Sasuke announced. "Ok Sakura hand over your bra, they'll go nicely with you're pretty, red thong."

Sakura threw her arms around herself.

"No way, Sasuke! I'm _not_ taking off my bra! NOT A CHANCE!" she said.

"Sakura, Sasuke won fair and square, it's only fair for you to give him your bra," Shikamaru replied.

"No way!" Sakura yelled.

"It's only fair, Sakura," Naruto said.

"Umm… S… S… Sakura, they're r… right," Hinata stuttered.

Sakura gasped, "Now _you're_ turning against me too, Hinata!"

Ino laughed.

"What's your problem, Ino Pig!" Sakura asked.

An annoyed tick formed on Ino's forehead.

"Don't call me that Forehead!" she snapped.

"Blonde Bimbo!" Sakura yelled.

Ino smiled.

"Well at least I'm not the one who's about to be naked! HA!" Ino said.

"I'm not giving Sasuke my bra!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, _"La di Duh!"_ It's not the end of the world, Sakura! After all you've barley even got any chest, so it's not like anybody will even consider staring at them!" Ino snapped back.

Sakura stared daggers at Ino.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, while grabbing his shirt. "There's just NO way you could have won every single game, you must have cheated!"

Sasuke laughed.

"And how would I have done that, Sakura?" he question.

Sakura started shaking Sasuke back and forth.

"How did you cheat!" she yelled. A few cards fell out of Sasuke's sleeves. Sakura gasped, "You did cheat!"

The smile on Sasuke's face disappeared.

"Umm… how did those get there?" he asked idiotically.

The other's started laughing; Sasuke was going to get it now!

"You Bastard!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke pushed Sakura away from him.

"Now, now Sakura, lets not get hasty. After all, in _my_ standards… I won fair and square," Sasuke tried to clam Sakura.

Sasuke started to back away from Sakura, slowly.

"You asshole!" she yelled, as she started to chase Sasuke around the room.

Sasuke ran outside and Sakura followed. The remaining still sat in the basement.

"Well that should teach Sasuke a lesson or two," Ino said.

Hinata, Naruto and Ino all laughed, while Shikamaru remained silent.

"What's wrong Shika?" Ino asked.

"I just realized that Sakura in chasing Sasuke around the village… with only a bra on," Shikamaru pointed out.

The four all began to laugh again.

** Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura **

"Sasuke, I'm going to kill you!" Sakura yelled as she continued to chase Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled.

"Sakura you're so hot when you're mad and wearing nothing else but a bra!" he said.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"What!?" She screamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Yeah I know it was a stupid story, with a stupid ending, but it's my first fan fiction, so be nice! And PLEASE don't flame.


End file.
